The Beginning of the end
by Kai152
Summary: Hermione is now 22 but is also a criminal. For she stole the top secret file of the Ministry of Magic. Now the chase is on to get them back, the Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasley, even gave permission to let the dementor perform the kiss. H/Hr
1. Prologue Running

The Beginning of the end  
  
Prologue Running  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling. But I happy to write fanfictions about them.  
  
22 year old Harry Potter drummed his fingers together thinking. Voldemort was growing stronger overtime he possessed a body of any magical kind. He sat at a desk of a very elite group of trained wizards to fight the Darkside. He looked at the photograph of the famous trio at Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley, who was now the Minister of Magic. He was reaching 6 foot 10 inches. Then Harry's eyes fell onto Hermione Granger. She was always top student at Hogwarts. Her hair was a bit bushy but in a very beautiful way. She was currently an Advance Charms expert and a doctor in magical artifacts. But now she was on the run from the Ministry. Remus Lupin a friend of Harry and co.-worker came in. "Harry, we must go. Voldemort has been spotted and so has Hermione." He said. Nodding Harry grabbed his cloak and wand.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione Granger was working at her desk at her office when she heard screaming. Quickly, she looked out and saw Voldemort and a large group of Death Eaters. Then she slammed her door and locked it. "Now what?! What else can go wrong now?" she asked herself. More screaming came and she heard Voldemort coming. Then she heard his cry of rage and a loud pop meaning that he disapperated. Sighing deeply she unlocked her door and looked out. Harry Potter and a group of wizards were standing there with their wands out. Gasping Hermione slammed her door shut. "No. He can't be here!" she said. "Sorry, Harry, but I can't let you find me." Hermione whispered pulling janitors clothes on and taking out a mop and bucket. Then pulling on her cap on and fake beard she went out to face him. She was at the elevators when he saw her hair. "Hermione!" he shouted. She gasping and ran in closing the doors. "NO!" he shouted pounding on the doors. "The stairs!" he yelled running to the staircase. "He's taking the stairs." She realized, pressing the stop button. It stopped between levels 1 and 2. Quickly she opened the roof and climbed out. "I'm not done yet. Once I find the files that are in Russia I'll come back, Harry." Hermione whispered using magic to move the elevator down. Then she praised the door to the second level open. By the time Harry got to the second level from the 13 floor he saw Hermione dive out an elevator door. "Hermione!" he called. "No." she whispered. Quickly, she ran. Another fire exit came into sight. Throwing open the door Hermione dashed out. There were at least 200 stairs and it would take too long to walk or run down. The nit came to her. She had to jump. If she didn't make it she was dead. Taking a deep breath she jumped and landed like a cat on the last stair. Then she dived out the door. Harry was close behind her. "Lock all the doors!" he yelled into his walky talky as he too jumped. Hermione looked back and saw Harry coming out of the door. Then the emergency doors began to side shut. Quickly she slid between them. Then getting up she was Harry. They looked into each other's eyes. "Don't do it, Hermione" he yelled to her. But she turned and ran out the main doors. "OPEN THESE DOORS!" Harry roared. Finally the emergency doors opened but too late she was gone. "DAMN IT!" He shouted. Hermione watched him for a moment the hurried away. She was running from her friend because she broke the most important law besides don't use magic in front of muggles. Never steal from the Ministry vault. And she did that. The top respected witch was now a criminal. But she had to. It was the key to destroying Voldemort for good. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I really am but you have to catch me if you can." Harry slammed his fist on his desk. "So close and we didn't even touch her!" Remus Lupin growled. Then Hermione's image appeared. "Greetings, M.E.T.A.D.M (Magical Elite Team Against Dark Magic). I suppose you're all wondering how I escaped?" Hermione asked. "Damn right!" Barked Sirius Black now a free man and also working for Harry. "That's because I'm the most cleverest witch. I've been trained in every area. Why do you think that I was made Honorary Member of the Dark Force and Order of Merlin first class?" Hermione said frowning. "You can't get away, Hermione! We will catch you." Remus said. "You think you can, Professor Lupin. But you'll have to get the whole M.E.T.A.D.M to get me. Oh I thought that you should make a better vault. It's too easy." Then her image broke. Harry just sat there. He realized that he was in love with this criminal and friend. "We must stop what ever she's doing." Sirius snarled. Harry sighed. "I don't want you to go." He said. Sirius and Remus gasped. "But, Harry!" Remus said. Harry shook his head. "I'm going alone. But I'm taking Neville Longbottom with me. And a group of trained wizards." Sirius came foreword. "Harry, what if she's working for Voldemort?" he asked. "Then I'll deal with it." "But- Harry!" "No. That's that. I'm going alone" And he left. Remus shook his head sadly. "He's blinded by his feelings." He sighed. Sirius nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was searching on her laptop computer at her apartment late in the afternoon. "You're going down Voldemort." She whispered drinking some coffee. Then Harry's face appeared. "Hermione, stop running. We need to talk." He said. Hermione frowned. "No, Harry. I got those files for a reason and I'm not giving them up." She hissed. "Hermione, give up! Maybe you'll get lucky and not get sent to Azkaban." He said softly. The she heard another voice. "Okay we nearly got her location." Hermione glared at him. "I thought you were my friend, Harry Potter! But I was wrong. Very wrong!" And she shut down her computer. "Did we get her?" Harry asked Neville Longbottom a respected Auor. "No, she broke contact before we could get her exact location. But we have her apartment building." He replied. Quickly Hermione packed her laptop into her bag clothes and her moneybag. "Okay not so fast. They'll think that you knew their little plan to catch you." She said slowing down. Then she made a hologram of herself, computer and the entire thing she took. "I hat to do this but- I have to" She took a pair of scissors and cut her hair to shoulder length and dyed it a reddish brown. The she put on long hoody and black pants. Then grabbing her keys she turned to leave but stopped. She wrote on a piece of parchment. Press space abr. Before Hermione made a video on her computer. "Later." And she left. "Excuse me. Do you have a Hermione Granger staying here?" Harry asked the owner. "Yes and are you a friends of her?" replied the owner. "Yeah we need to speak with her and I seemed to have lost my key to her room and I was wondering if I can have another." Harry said. "Course. Room 114." He said giving a key to Harry. As soon as Harry and his group of wizard friends went into the elevator Hermione walked down the stairs. Harry nodded to Neville who listened. "Hey, Lori, yeah I'm coming. No I have to do this myself." "She's inside." He hissed to Harry. Then slowly he put the key into the lock and slowly turned it. "One, Two," Harry mouthed. "THREE!" And threw open the door. Hermione turned. "Hello, Harry." She said. "Get her!" Neville shouted. They all dived at her. But as soon as they touched her she said, "Once again, Harry, you loose." Then she broke. "She was a hologram." Harry shouted. Then he saw the parchment and touched the space bar. "Hello, Harry, once again I fooled you. But know this, Voldemort didn't kill you parents. The night they died Voldemort stunned them and took them to a secret location. Then he made people look like your parents and killed them. But I'm sorry I can't let you near me or catch me. My information is too great. Once I find him I'll come quietly. Then the computer broke to. Harry pounded his fist on her desk. "No! We have to catch her! Before she disappears with those files she has!" he roared. Meanwhile Hermione was drinking some ice tea at a diner near by. She looked up to her apartment. "Oh, Harry, I hate this too but I'll get him for you and I'll go to Azkaban freely." She whispered. Then she saw Harry look down at her. Their eyes met. She waved up at him and drank some more ice tea. "Come and get me, Harry." Harry looked down at her. "She's at that diner!" he bellowed. Sighing Hermione got up and paid. "Thank you, Lisa. And Harry gets here tell him I'll be in the city where it's 50 degrees north and 55 degrees east." Lisa her cousin nodded as she wrote it down. And nodding to her cousin she left. Harry thundered into the diner some 10 minutes later. It went very quiet. "Where is she?" he demand. Lisa looked at him. "Just take this and get out of my fucking diner!" she snapped. "Thanks I think." Harry mumbled. Then he and his team left and went outside. He gave Neville the piece of paper. "She's in Moscow." He said after a few moments. Harry looked shocked. "Why Moscow?" he asked. Neville didn't even know.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stood on the bridge that looked towards the Orthodox Church in Moscow, Russia. She wished Harry were with her. But he like all other wizards thought of her as a criminal. She wiped tears of pain away. Once Voldemort was destroyed she would go to Azkaban. For life. "Harry." She sobbed. Then as she looked at the icy blue rose she held she set it down knowing that Harry would find it. Then she left. 


	2. Chapter 1 Location

Chapter 1  
  
Location Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters. JK Rowling does.  
  
As Harry and his team arrived in Moscow a few hours later so he decided to have a look around. As if his feet knew where to go he was now standing on a bridge looked towards the Orthodox Church. Looking down Harry saw an icy blue rose and picked it up. It was Hermione's favorite flower/ rose. He looked all around but she was no where in sight. He let a single tear drop on the rose. "Hermione, where are you?" he asked. Hermione was looking at him at a distance and crying. "I'm right here, Harry. But it's not time. A few more days and I'll find him. But we will meet face to face." Then with a swish of her cloak she vanished. Harry looked up. He could have sworn he heard Hermione's voice. As he spent the next 4 days looking for Hermione he knew she was hiding something. As he stood on the grounds of the Winter Palace of Czar Nicholas the second he began to approach it. Harry looked at the beautiful palace of the Czar. Then he heard his name, "Harry!" He spun on the spot. Hermione Granger was standing 30 feet from him. She looked wearily into his forest green eyes. "Hermione!" he whispered. She smiled and walked towards him and stopped 10 feet away. "I just wanted to see you one last time, Harry." She said. Harry gave her a puzzled look. "What-" "I've got reasons for stealing those files, Harry." She said coming closer. Now they were face to face. "Hermione-" he began. But she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. . "I love you." She whispered into his ears. Harry heard but couldn't believe. Then with one last kiss Hermione ran and vanished into the crowd. Harry stood there shocked. Then shaking himself he blinked hoping that she was still here. But she wasn't. "Damn it." He cursed. Hermione gasped at what she just did. She had kissed the man who would bring her to Azkaban. But also her best friend from their days at school. She began to cry not for her pain but also because she would never marry him or love him till they died. For she was a criminal and would be sent to Azkaban. Then she saw the Daily Prophet. Dementors Sent Out  
  
The Minister of Magic, Ronald Weasley said that the dementors have been sent out to look for the criminal, Hermione Granger, who stole the most secret files known to wizard kind. "If she is caught," he says, "The kiss will be performed but not until I give the order." Hermione stopped reading. "No, Ron, please!" she cried. Suddenly she felt icy cold. She gasped as she saw 4 dementors gliding to her. She ran. She dived into an alley and there was no way out. 5 more appeared circling her. "NO!" she screamed. They were closing in on her fast. "Expecto Patronum!" she shouted thinking hard of the good times at Hogwarts. But it wasn't strong enough to drive then away. "Harry." She moaned as a silvery mist blasted from her wand. She was sweating and looked up at the circle of dementors waiting for something. Then the one closest to her brushed her patronus aside. Hermione dropped her wand. "NO!" She screamed as it pulled off its hood. She was looking into the scaly face of the dementor who would suck out her soul. Hermione went very still. "No, please!" she cried. It grabbed her shoulders and began to suck everything. Harry felt miserable. He had lost her and it was his entire fault. Then he heard a petrified scream. He knew that scream. "Hermione!" Harry yelled running to her. She was crying now. Her life flashed before her eyes. Harry on the train and fixing his glasses. Harry and Ron were saving her life. The Chamber of Secrets, her running to Harry, and hugging him to her. Rescuing Sirius. The Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball in 5th year where Harry and her kissed for the time. The death of her parents in 6th year. And graduation in 7th year. Then her mission to kill Voldemort. Braking into the Ministry Vault. And kissing Harry again. Hermione could feel the rotten breath on her face. Then darkness. "EXPECT PATRONUM!" roared a very distant voice. Hermione felt the dementor release her. She dropped to her knees. But she was in a self-induced necromimetic hypnosomatic stasis. A trance. And nothing could be done to save her. Not even Harry Potter. 


	3. Chapter 2 Emptiness

Chapter 2  
  
Emptiness  
  
Harry Potter dropped his wand beside his best friend. "Hermione, are you all right?" he whispered. No reply. "Hermione, can you hear me?" he shouted shaking her. But still nothing. She just sat there, looking into space. "I'm sorry, Sir. But we can't do anything for your friend." Said a doctor when Harry brought her to a hospital. Hermione just lay there, as if of stone. "You mean nothing can bring her back!" "I'm sorry, but she'll just have to come back on her own." Replied the doctor, putting his torch back to his pocket. Harry looked sadly at Hermione. She just lay there day after day. On the 4th day Hermione awoke in her trance. "Wake up, Hermione. You have a mission." She looked straight. She looked into the eyes of her six-year old self. "And if I do?" she said. "You run. Remember, Hermione, you're trained. You know how to escape from this place." The child replied. Blinking she looked all her round. No one was there. "Good." She whispered. Then quickly she dressed and grabbed her bag making sure everything was there Hermione opened the window. Good she was only on the ground level. Then Harry Potter came in. She looked at him then jumped and ran off. "No, Hermione!" He yelled. But she was gone. "Why on earth are dementors after her?" Harry asked Sirius through a phone. "Harry, Ron gave them permission to perform the kiss," he said grimly. Harry nearly dropped the phone in shock. "No Sirius." "I'm sorry, but it's very true," his godfather sighed. Harry thanked him and hung up. If the dementors got hold of Hermione, she would be worse than dead.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was standing before the Winter Palace. "In there." She told herself. Her senses were telling her that the files she seeks were in there. Then as she entered the palace she felt coldness again. Quickly Hermione ran in. In there. Hermione thought as she headed down to the basement. Then lifting a large cardboard box she gasped. It was a small jeweled chest. Quickly she opened it. "All right!" she said. It was the files she wanted it was hidden here. Quickly Hermione stuffed the box into her bag. Then getting up she brushed dust from her pants and began to hurry upstairs. "Hello, Hermione." She gasped. Harry Potter was standing there with 20 wizards. She smiled, lightly. "Congratulations, Harry. For finding me here. But can you catch me?" She said fleeing. 


	4. Chapter 3 Chase

Chapter 3  
  
The Chase  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters JK Rowling does. But the fanfics I write are my ideas.  
  
Harry was running trying to catch her, but she was too quick for him. As she reached the elevator she pressed the up button but didn't go in. Instead she pressed the 4th floor and took another elevator to the roof. By the time Harry and the wizards got to the 4th floor it was empty. "NO!" He yelled. Once again Hermione escaped. Remus and Sirius hurried over. They had arrived in Russia 2 days ago. "Harry, did we get her?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head, no. "She got a jeweled chest and fled." He said softly. Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh no!" he moaned. "Sirius, what was in that chest?" Harry asked. The elderly man shrugged. "I don't really know but all I know is that it holds files of powerful spells." He said, darkly. * * *  
  
Hermione sat on a bed in a hotel not far form the Winter Palace. She ate while she looked through the files. It was the ultimate files of spells. Then she stopped. The spells that can kill Voldemort were now in her hands. Wiping ketchup from her lips, Hermione began to memorize all the spells. Then she heard a voice from the hall. "Hermione, where are you?" It was Harry. She frowned and finished the rest of her porgies and got the files back in the chest. Then taking a duffel bag she stuffed it inside along with her, laptop, clothes, books, and moneybag. Then she slung it over her shoulders and opened her window and climbed out. "Now to find Voldemort." She whispered as she walked along the ledge. Then she climbed back into an apartment. "Sorry." She said to a couple making out. Then she opened the door and stepped out. Harry was now at the end of the corridor when she cleared her throat. "Very soon, Harry." Hermione called. Quickly, Harry spun around and saw her looking at him, but then she turned and walked away. He ran and found her waiting for him. "I'm sorry, Harry." She said. But he pressed his fingers to her lips. Then him kissed her. It turned into a passionate one. Then she pushed him away. "Stay away, harry. My mission." She snapped. Then she ran and jumped through a window. Harry looked after her. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione growled in frustration. Harry was getting too close and she was nearly finished. "Where are you, Voldemort?" she mumbled, chewing on her burger, and typing on her laptop. Just then Voldmort's face appeared. "Why hello, Dr Granger." He said smiling. She scowled. "Voldemort." She said. His red eyes flashed. "You would've been my top death eater you know." He said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have became a death eater even if it was the last thing on this planet! I wouldn't trade me freedom for a life of death and darkness." Hermione snarled. "Freedom? What freedom will you have once you go to Azkaban?" Voldemort said laughing his cold icy laugh. "Doctor, you'll find me in Iraq. And here." A small mirror popped out. It was very beautiful. "You'll have to use that to locate The Hanging Gardens of Babylon." He smiles then vanished. She looked at he mirror. "This is it. Once I perform the spell that will destroy Voldemort I'll go freely to Azkaban." She promised. Then she made a copy of the mirror and sent it to Harry. Knock knock "Who is it?" Harry asked. "Special delivery to Mr Harry Potter!" said a woman's voice. He opened the door. There stood a woman holding a package. "Sign here, please." She said holding out a form. Harry took it and signed it, and then he handed back to her. "Thank you." She said and she gave him the package and left. Then closing the door Harry opened it. Out fell a mirror with jewels on it and a video. He picked up the video and popped it into the VCR and flipped on the TV. Hermione's face appeared. "Hello, Harry. I'm on my way to Iraq. My mission is almost complete. And now it's time to tell you why I stole those files," she said. Harry gaped at her. "My mission started about t years ago when we graduated form Hogwarts. There Professor Dumbledore told me about the files in the vault at the Ministry of Magic. He trained for 4 years while at Hogwarts at first I didn't know why then he told me. My mission will end in Iraq and so there I will find Voldemort and kill myself. Harry, in my 6th year he went to my parents' house and murdered them. But I know that the dementors will also be hunting for me too as well the Ministry and you, Harry Potter. Harry, I love you so much. But then again you are a member of M.E.T.A.D.M, so you'll have to arrest me once you catch me. The mirror will locate me for you. Harry, I'll miss you while I'm in Azkaban. Good bye, Harry." And she blew him a kiss, then the screen went blank. "No, Hermione." He whispered. Then clipping on his cape and cloak Sirius walked in. "Harry, where are you going?" he asked. Harry turned to him. "I'm going to save Hermione." He replied putting his wand in its holster. "WHAT!" He gasped. "I'm going to save her." He said again. Then he moved swiftly towards the door. Sirius stopped him. "Harry, you can't." he growled. Harry turned to him again. "I've got to, Sirius. She's going to find Voldemort on her own!" he begged. Sirius shook his head. "It's a trap! She's going to kill you, Harry!" Sirius snapped. Harry frowned at him. "Even if it is a trap. She won't kill me." He said. Sirius frowned. "Harry, how would you know?" "Because I'm her friend. And I love her!" he shot. Sirius went silent. "All right, Harry. I support you. But if you die-" "Then the dementors will perform the kiss on her." Harry finished for him. Sirius smiled, wearily. Then shaking his hand firmly, Harry left. 


	5. Chapter 4 Duel

Chapter 4  
  
The Duel  
  
Disclaimer: don't own the HP characters. JK Rowling does.  
  
Hermione stood on the spot that looked over The Hanging Gardens of Babylon. It was very beautiful; it was green and very cool. Then taking a deep breath Hermione walked towards the entrance. As she walked in the garden the garden came into sight. A moat inclosed it. Looking around Hermione saw a small boat. She climbed in and began it row. As she did she ran all the spells in her head. The boat bumped the stone step lightly as it came to a stop. Slowly, Hermione stepped out. Her senses were telling her to go and face Voldemort. Just then 20 death eaters appeared. "You'll have to get through us to Lord Voldemort." Lucius Malfoy. Hermione grinned. "Just you 20?" she said grinning. "Impedimenta!" she shouted as stunning spells shot at her. "Avada Keda-!" roared Malfoy. "Stupefy!" she shouted. Malfoy dropped, stunned. "Petifus Totalus!" she yelled pointing her wand at the other death eaters. Then she up into the gardens. Breathing hard Hermione looked straight. The corridor was lit so that she had to follow it. As she drew closer and closer to the arch doorway, a pair of stairs appeared. Gulping, she went down and into the doorway. "Lily, James!" she gasped. A woman with red hair was bound and gagged in a cage above molten rock. James Potter was struggled in his bindings. He looked exactly like Harry but his eyes. James's eyes were chocolate brown. Lord Voldemort was sitting on a throne looking down on her, smiling. "Hell, Dr Granger." He said to Hermione, who shivered. "Release them!" she ordered. "Only if you duel me." He called back getting up. A low whimper met her ears. Peter Pettigrew one of James's former best friends was standing there. Voldemort was now walking towards her, his cape billowing behind him. Hermione gulped and clutched her wand, then she walked onto the catwalk too. Beside her was lava too. She looked petrified but determined too. "We bow and face each other." He said bowing slightly. Hermione did the same. "Fiery Levitate!" Voldemort shouted. A wall of fire shot up behind her and Voldemort. "Don't want any will-people to disturbing us." He said smirking. Hermione frowned. "Why?" "Dear Harry Potter is coming." He replied. Hermione went very still. "No, Harry." She whispered. "Yes. We don't want Potter-er- coming while we're dueling," He said. " Now we duel!" Before Hermione could react she was hit by the Cruciatus curse. White-hot knives shot into her skin ripping her clothes a little. Hermione screamed in pain. Then the pain passed. She gasped. Cold sweat dripped from her forehead. She fell to her knees. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. The wand shot out of Voldemort's hand. He smiled. "Very good, Doctor," He said. "But I'm more powerful than you." His hand raised and his wand shot back to him. She gasped. This was going to be the end of her. 


	6. Chapter 6 Azkaban

Chapter 6  
  
Azkaban  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story not the character in it though.  
  
Nearly a week passed before Hermione fully woke up. "Where am I?" she asked, hoarsely. "St Mongol's Hospital." Said a soft but deep voice. She blinked and saw Harry Potter sitting there. "Harry, I -" she began. But he pressed his fingers to her lips. "Shh." He whispered. She looked at him. "I'm going to Azkaban aren't I?" Hermione said. Sadly, Harry nodded. She looked away. "Harry, I really do love you." She whispered. He grinned, weakly. "I do too. I love you so much." He croaked. Hermione smiled. "I know." Then 4 dementors glided in. And the Minister of Magic. "Hello, Dr Granger." Ron said, taking off his blower hat. Hermione looked fearful at him. Then her eyes fell on the dementors. "Ron, please, she just recovered from the battle of Voldemort." Harry said. Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to." He said. Then he nodded to the dementors. Then they dragged her out of bed and out towards the door. Harry tried to stop them but he felt clammy cold. Ron grabbed his arm. "Stop it, Harry." Ron said, sharply. He turned to his red haired friend. "How can you let them take her!" he yelled. Hermione shook them off. "I can walk you know!" she snapped. Then getting all her strength she began to walk out the door. Harry could see her wincing in pain, and her tears of it. Hermione turned and looked back at Harry, he looked horrified. "Hermione!" he shouted. But she turned and left with the dementors.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was thrown into her cell a short while later. She sat there alone. So this what's like to be in Azkaban. She thought `, dully. She heard people screaming in their cell. She shivered. A few hours later a dementor came in with some food. It was only bread and some kind of meat. The only thing that looked good was the water. "A toliken from Mr Potter." Said a creaky voice. She took it. As she drank it she felt better, but still cold. She watched the faint sunlight in her cell window die to a blood red then pink. She touched she cheek. It burned. She knew it needed more healing but didn't care much. Hermione ripped her pant leg and saw it was scaly and scared. "At least Voldemort is finally gone." She said, aloud. "Voldemort's gone!" shouted a voice from a cell a few ways from hers. "I killed him." She shouted. "You hear that?" shouted another. "She killed him!" "Lord Voldemort dead!" Hermione smiled, weakly. He was dead. But she had a very heavy price to pay for it. Freedom. Her freedom was now gone. A cold tear fell from her stone cold face. "I wish I was dead." She mumbled. 


	7. Chapter 5 Arriving

Chapter 5  
  
Arriving  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters the plot is however, mine and please don't take this idea. It took a while to think this up.  
  
Harry was on the plane to Iraq, thinking. Hermione was going to face Voldemort and probably be killed. As he arrived in Babylon he took out the mirror. Quickly Harry bought a camel for 20 Iraqi dinar. It was very slow but it was good all the same. At last it stopped. The mirror glowed and a grand entrance appeared. "Wow." Harry said. As he got off the camel he tied it with magic. Then walked in. A boat was waiting for him. Quickly Harry rowed it across and dashed up the stairs. Malfoy and the other death eaters lay stunned have blinded on the floor. Quickly Harry made his way inside and some how to the basement. A wall of fire blocked his view a little but he could still see the people. But he saw a woman with red hair and a man with very messy jet-black hair. "Mom, Dad!" he yelled. "Harry!" Lily cried. Then a woman with straight brown hair looked at him. "Hermione!" he shouted. But she looked sadly at his face. "No." he whispered. Lord Voldemort smiled at him. "Hello Harry. Say some last words for your friend. She's going to die, Potter!" Voldemort called. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed as the scar burned painfully on Harry's forehead. "Incendio!" Hermione yell shooting blue bell flames onto Voldemort's robes. Harry turned to see Wormtail. "You!" he snarled. "I'm sorry, Harry." He wailed. "You're gonna cost me my friend's life!" Harry growled. "I'm truly sorry." Then he pointed his wand at Harry. "But I must." "Harry!" Hermione screamed. "EXPELLIARIMUS!" Harry roared. Wormtail's wand flew into the molten rock. It hissed and vanished. Hermione sighed. "Incendio!" flames shot onto her back. She screamed as they licked he flesh. With a bit of water from her wand Hermione put it out. "Hermione, stop!" Harry cried. "Stay out if this, Harry." Hermione said, with her back to him. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. "Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted. Both spells hit one another and bounced off. Voldemort's hit Hermione in the stomach and hers hit him on the knee. She fell to her knees in pain. "I can't loose." She moaned. Then she looked coldly at Voldemort. "Petrifus Inkedamus!" she shouted. A jet of rainbow colors rammed into Voldemort. "I know that spell. It weakens me. I hid it in the Ministry." He said softly getting up. Hermione grinned, weakly. "And I've got more where that came form." She said, breathing hard. Harry looked at her as she stood up straight. " Hermione, stop!" he yelled trying to break the firewall. But it was too strong. "Stay out of this, Harry. I warned you that before!" she warned. "This is my fight." She added. Harry fell to his knees. "No!" he cried. Hermione faced Voldemort with her wand. "Finite Petrifus Ducio!" she bellowed. A golden light shot into Voldemort, he screamed in pain. "Crucio!" he roared. Hermione shirked in agony as her clothes ripped some more. She fell to her knees again. "It's not over, Voldemort." She hissed getting, gingerly to her feet. "You're a stubborn one. Yes, you are." He said, a very thin smile dawned on his pale face. Hermione wiped blood form her mouth. "It's the beginning of the end." She said. "No, Doctor, it is your end." He hissed. He raised his wand. "Perhaps a little more pain?" he whispered. "CRUCIO!" Hermione cried in agony yet again, she didn't think that her body could take the pain. "NO!" Harry yelled. Wormtail squealed and turned into a rat. "Not so fast!" he roared. "STUPEFY!" And Wormtail lay stunned. Hermione looked straight at Voldemort. "It's time!" she shouted. "Crucio!" Voldemort roared, throwing the Cruciatus curse hit her again. Hermione hit the firewall. She screamed as the flames burned her back. "IMPEDAIMENTA!" she shouted slowing down Voldemort as he drew near. "Incendio!" he shirked. Blue flames hit her in the chest. She cried in agony and put it out. "Your turn." Hermione snarled. "Avada Kedavra Tatem!" she screamed. Harry saw a jet of emerald green light hit Voldemort. He screamed , his body and mind exploded into ashes and then into nothing. "Incendio!" Hermione shouted. The chains holding the cages of Lily and James Potter broke. "Winguaadem Leveosa!" And they floated softly. The wall of fire vanished and Harry ran to her. Hermione collapsed. Her back, legs and front were burned badly. Blood poured from her head, kegs, arms, and mouth. James freed himself and Lily then he ran to Harry who had Hermione in his arms. "Hermione, wake up." He begged. She said nothing. Harry started to cry, softly. James dropped to his knees. "Harry, she's dead." He said. Harry shook his head. "No, she's alive. I can feel her breathing." He said gruffly. James lifted her bloody wrist and listened. There was a faint thump thump. "Harry, she's barely there. We must get to a hospital." His father said getting up. Lily rushed over. "Oh, Harry!" she said. He nodded and picked Hermione up. She was getting lighter, he could feel her slipping away. 


	8. Chapter 7 Vist

Chapter 7  
Visit  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter character just write about them.  
  
Harry laid on his bed thinking. Hermione was taken from him and would rot in Azkaban. The thoughts of her being there made him feel angry. Her body and her delicate face wouldn't last in a place full of soul sucking creatures. He imagined her delicate face behind bars day in and day out. Harry got up and crossed to his bathroom. As he splashed cold water on his face as he pictured Hermione wrapping her soft arms around his waist, and planting soft kisses on his back and neck. He smiled and got back in bed. "Good night, Hermione." He whispered. Then his mother came in. "Harry?" she asked. Harry sat up. "Mom." He whispered. She smiled and sat on his bed. "I've missed you so much. I was hoping to find my baby boy soon but I waited 21 years before I found him again. But your friend lead us back to you." Lily said, hugging him to her chest. Harry cried softly in her arms. This was how it suppose to be. Lily being there when he need her. James teaching if how to be a man. But only one thing was missing. Hermione wasn't there to hug him at night, and having her kiss him in the morning. When Lily let her son go, she saw tears. "Harry, are you all right?" she asked, worriedly. "Mom, I love you and Dad. I've spent 16 years hoping that one day someone would come and take me away from the Dursleys." Harry choked. Then he looked seriously at her emerald green eyes he had inherited. "But at Hogwarts I fell in love for the first and last time in my life. She was beautiful even though everyone else said she looked like a beaver. Her parents died in the 6th year. Mom, I fell in love with my best friend, Hermione Granger. But she's in Azkaban." He said, wiping tears away. Lily looked at her grown up son. "You can always visit her. Tell you what, I'll bake some cookies for you and you can take them to her." She promised. Then she tucked him in like when he was a year old and kissed him. "I'm glad you're back, Mom." Harry whispered. Lily smiled at him. "I am, too. I'm sorry that I wasn't there and your father too." "It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." Harry said.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun rose to a bloody red color then to a pinkish yellow. Harry was already up, sitting on his window in his parents' house. "I wonder if Hermione can see the sunrise?" he asked aloud, but softly. "Probably not." Said a soft voice. James Potter came in. He looked old but he did look like he was 20 not 43 years old. And Lily, his wife, was 42 years old. "Why?" he asked. "Because," he said, sitting on a chair beside Harry. " The dementors don't want them outside or near too much sunlight." James said, bitterly. Harry sadly outs the window. "I've to see her." He said. James nodded. "Your mother is making some breakfast, come down when you're ready." James said, getting up. Nodding, Harry went to his bathroom and took a long, hot, shower. After he went down for breakfast. Lily was shouting at her husband, because he stole a cookie she had baked for Harry. When she saw Harry laughing she stopped and hurried to the stove. Then she set down waffles. "Good morning, Harry." She said, smiling. He smiled back. "I baked some more cookies, since your father decided to eat them." She added, glaring at James. "What kind?" he asked. "Sugar shaped like, bears, hearts, and bunnies. I added some chocolate chips in too." Lily said, now putting down eggs and beacon. Harry nodded and sat down. After breakfast Harry got all the dishes and began to wash them. "Harry, you don't have to do that. Just get ready to go." Lily said, gently pushing him away. After a couple of minutes Harry took out the cookies. They smelled great. As he wrapped them up in a clear bag with a icy blue ribbon Lily wished him luck. At a quarter to 12 Harry left to Azkaban 


	9. Chapter 8 Going

Chapter 8  
  
Going  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the books but the only thing that does belong to me is the story plot.  
  
Before he arrived in Azkaban, Hermione learned that Lucius Malfoy and his team had stolen a book to reincarnate Voldemort. "No." she said. Then she knew that she had to escape and stop them. She planned it carefully as if she knew it was going to happen. Thankfully she had hid her real wand and made a fake one. "Expecto Patronum!" she hissed. A dementor stopped. "Alohomora." She said opening her cell door. Then she ran out before the other dementors came and dived straight into the cold water. When Harry arrived at the prison he learned that she had broken out for some reason, which was unknown. He frowned. "Why?" he wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
She walked onto the beach. "I have to find them." She gasped. Then a tall old man was in front of her. He was very old and very tall. But his blue eyes never lost its shine. It was Albus Dumbledore. "Professor!" she gasped. He smiled and helped her up. "Here." He said handing her a thick woolly blanket. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. Then they disappeared to the outside of Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore led her into the castle and into his office. "Professor, I failed you." She said sadly. Dumbledore looked at hi old student. "I see." He said. Hermione looked at her former headmaster. "Professor, Malfoy and the death eaters are going to try and reincarnate Voldemort." She said. "I see, I think that it's time to finish the training. You are ready to die, then, for what is right and to stop Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked softly. Hermione looked at her knees then into the light blue eyes. "I am. I'm ready to for-for this cause." She replied. He looked worried. "Then let's go. We have work to do." For days she train, during the 9th week she was met by Professor Snape, the potions master. "Malfoy is on the move. He is going to find his son and use the Imperius curse on him." He said. "Thank you, Severus." Hermione replied getting back to boxing. He nodded. "And," he said. "Potter is looking for you. If he find you-" "I will run from him, like I did before." She said not looking at him. "I can tell you that Potter will find you." Snape said coldly. Hermione turned to look at him. "He will try but he won't catch me." She said amused. Snape frowned. "And if he does, you realize that the dementors will take your soul." "I'm well aware of that, Severus, now if don't mind I have to get back to work." Hermione grunted as she punched a stuffed dummy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron, you can't!" Harry begged. "Harry, I have too. That's the law. Beside, she escaped Azkaban, broke into the Ministry of Magic vault and-" "Destroyed Voldemort." Harry finished. Ron looked stunned. "No, she didn't. You did, didn't you?" "No, Ron. She gave me this." Harry said handing over the videotape. He went quite. "Harry, I can't," he said sadly. "You have too! Hermione saved us. Not you, not me, and not Fudge! And you, Ron, you you're suppose to be the greatest Minister of Magic there ever was!" Harry roared. Ron stepped back a little. Harry's anger seemed to fill the room. "I've heard enough! I'm going!" Ron shouted, then he slammed the door to Harry's office. 


	10. Chapter 10 Voldemort

Chapter 10  
  
Voldemort  
  
Disclaimer: The following chapter to this fanfiction contains adult language and so are the other ones following this one, so beware. And the JK Rowling characters don't be long to me. They belong to JK Rowling and Warner. Brothers and the other people.  
  
He thought he was asleep and dreaming. He saw her burning and fighting his foe. His mother's emerald and his father's face. At last he felt he belonged to a real family again. But yet as Harry Potter sat alone in his desk at the M.E.T.A.D.M he felt alone. Hermione had escaped and was going to after Voldemort. But, he thought, Why? She was the one who destroyed him. He rubbed his temples in frustration. Hermione was already facing 50 years in Azkaban, but now she would be in there for life. Harry had asked Ron for a trial and granted him one and only one trial. "Hermione, where the bloody hell are you doing?!" he said hitting his fist down on the desk. Sirius Black knocked and came in. "Harry, Dumbledore wants to speak to us. He's waiting in the conference room." He said. Harry nodded and got up. Then he followed his godfather to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up as they came in. "Harry, Sirius." He said. Harry nodded and motioned for the headmaster in sit. "Professor, what is it?" he asked. "First, you must know that I told Ms Granger that Lord Voldemort's supports is going to bring back the Dark Lord. And so I told her how to escape." Harry's jawed dropped. Sirius was stunned. "You told-" Harry began. "I did. She's the ultimate fighter trained to fight, crack codes, and slip through anything anywhere. She's been training ever since your days at Hogwarts and has been working for me." Dumbledore said heavily. "Harry, I trained her to be what she is. That is why she is so slippery to catch. I trained her in all kinds of martial arts, Tai Chi, Karate, self defense, Kung Fu, boxing, kick boxing, wrestling, Judo, and all kinds of weather, computers, and everything." He finished. Harry didn't know what to say. "And where's Hermione now?" he finally asked. "That I can no say." Dumbledore replied. Then James and Lily burst in. Sirius yelled in surprise. "Prongs!" Startled, James looked at his closest and oldest friend. "Padfoot?" he whispered. Both laughed and hugged each other like brothers. Dumbledore smiled. "I must go." He said. Lily spoke, "Professor, HAG has found him." Dumbledore nodded and left. Sirius looked happily at James. "How?" he asked. "It was Hermione Granger. She saved our lives, Padfoot, my friend." He said. Sirius looked worried. "Are you sure, Prongs?" "Yes, I know it was she, my dear friend, trust me."  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts. Hermione as sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. She smiled at him. "Professor, I brought back Malfoy." She said pointing to Draco, who looked amused at her. "Professor," Malfoy said standing up. Dumbledore nodded and motioned Draco to sit down and he did so himself. "Time is little Voldemort's supporters has already gotten the book of life. They will bring him back. We must stop him. Are you ready? Ready to face the Dark Force?" Dumbledore asked looking at Draco and Hermione. "Yes." Hermione said not looking started. "Yes, I am." Malfoy replied. Nodding Dumbledore smiled and they left. Hermione sat on a plane that would that them to Alexandria. Draco looked at her. "What's it like?" he asked her. "What?" Hermione snapped. "Being in Azkaban," "Like being in a nightmare but never waking up." Hermione replied icily. He went quiet. "Oh," he whispered. He turned away. "Sorry." He mumbled. Hermione shook her head. "I don't care, really. If they think I'm a criminal then so be it." At last they arrived in Alexandria. Hermione took out the jeweled mirror. "Voldemort wants us to find him. Come on." She ordered. Malfoy quickly hurried up, but a twisted smile lit his face. Then out came a huge stone lighthouse. "My god." Malfoy whispered breathlessly. Hermione gapped at it. "Pharos." She whispered. Then she motioned Malfoy to follow her. Quietly they slipped inside, wand lit. Then they heard chanting. "This way." Hermione hissed going down stone steps. He followed the evil smile firm on his face. Hermione saw that all the Death Eaters were chanting in a circle with- "No," she whispered. A pile of ashes laid on a rectangular table and a second one beside it. A pool of pure black liquid was there too. Then Malfoy grabbed her suddenly. "WHAT? LET ME GO!!! YOU'LL BLOW OUR COVER!!" she screamed fighting. But he was too strong. Then he slammed her onto the second table. Golden chains locked themselves tightly. Hermione slipped her wand in her robes. Then the ashes formed into a shape of a body. The head turned to her. The empty eye sockets flashed rube blood red. Hermione twisted and turned but couldn't get free. She screamed. Harry Potter jolted up right in his sleep. "Hermione!" 


	11. Chapter 9 Going

Chapter 9  
  
Going  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter book, characters, story plot, or anything. The only thing I do own is the story plot for this fanfiction.  
  
Hermione stood outside at the lake on the cold morning of November. She was exhausted. Dumbledore had her training for at least 3 months. And only now she had a break. She thought about Ron and the Weasleys. And of course Harry. She knew the dementors were after her. She shivered and sighed deeply. A throat cleared. Professor Dumbledore was standing there. "Hermione, it is time. We have located Mr Draco Malfoy. He is willing to fight against his father." He said. "And where is Mr Malfoy?" Hermione asked, not looking at him. "He is in St Petersburg." "Russia, here we go again." She groaned. Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, you must go and meet him there." Hermione sighed and went to her room. She began to pack but something else was tagging on her mind. Ron was out to get her and the dementors. She sighed deeply. "Back to Russia, again. I've had enough of that country already." She said furiously. And the facts that the dementors were still out. A day later she had said her good byes and departed for Russia. She arrived in St Petersburg a few hours later. She rented a hotel room for 2 days and then when her 2 days were nearly up she paid and left to find Malfoy. She found him at a museum sometime later. He was the same height as Harry but not as built. His hair was no longer sleek but spiked up in a cute way. "Malfoy." He jumped. Then he turned and saw her. "Granger, my god you sure have changed." He said shocked, looking at her hair to her feet. "Shut up," she snarled. "Let's get right onto the point. You have to find out where your father is." Hermione said coldly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Duh!" he said. Hermione scolded at him. "Let's just find him." She finally said. Draco grinned. "I can see why Potter is so interested in you." He said touching her shoulder. She slapped his hand away. "Let's get one thing straight. Touch me again and you'll regret it." Hermione said as she began to lead him outside into the bitter cold. Laughing he followed her. 


	12. Chapter 11 Risen

Chapter 11 Risen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the HP characters or the books. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Harry looked helplessly around. Voldemort was dead but why did his scar burn in pain? He also heard Hermione scream. He knew he had to find her, had to save her. But from what Harry didn't know. Quickly he packed changes of clothes, the mirror Hermione gave him, his wand, and his passport and moneybag.  
  
* * * "Why, Malfoy?!" Hermione yelled struggling against her bidding. He laughed. "Do you really think that I'm Draco Malfoy?" he snarled. Then he took off a rubber mask. It was Lucius Malfoy. "The Dark Lord had high for you, Mudblood." He said coldly, touching her cheek. "Don't fucking touch me," Hermione spat acidly. He laughed again. "You would've done well, Mudblood. And you still can. What do you say to power, Granger?" "FUCK YOU!" She shirked. Malfoy forced Hermione's face up to meet his. "Don't ever talk to me like that, Mudblood. You nothing but one. And you will always be one." Lucius growled. Then he kissed Hermione hard on the lips. She turned away discussed with herself. Then a high cold voice called, "Granger!" Hermione's insides turned to stone. "Master, it is almost ready." Lucius said to the black pool. "Faster!" it ordered. Hermione winced at the voice, Then a hand stuffed a thick material into her mouth. Hermione spat it out. "Go fuck yourselves." She snarled. "Granger, you're the most stubborn person I've met." Lucius said gently touching her cheek. "Keep your hands off me." She napped. Then she let out a howl of pain. He had stabbed her with a long knife into her side. "There's more where that came from." He hissed into her ear. Hermione spat out blood then she let out a whimper before the beatings began.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat on a plan that would take him to Alexandria but more importantly, Hermione. At last he arrived there and the Island of Pharos, the Lighthouse. He arrived and saw the lighthouse. Quickly he slipped inside. The mirror was telling him, "In the basement." So Harry walked down. Hermione was chained to a rectangular table beaten and bloody, near death. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress or should I say was a beautiful pearl whit dress. It was lacy and strapless. But now it was a pink blood. Lucius was pouring blood into a black pool. Hermione turned to him. Her beautiful cinnamon brown eyes sparked with life. "Harry!" she shouted hoarsely. Quickly the Death Eaters turned. "STUPEFY!" Harry roared. A jet of blazing red light shit out of his wand. Lucius spun around. "You!" he snarled. "Me." Harry spat. But then a thing shot out if the black pool then into the shapeless body on the first table. Hermione twisted in her chains. Then a Death Eater pulled out Hermione's wand. "NO!" She cried helplessly. Harry started to her. "Hermione!" he yelled. She turned to him. "Go, Harry! Go! Warn Dumbledore!" she cried. Dry blood was caked on her face; it mixed into her beautiful brown hair. "NO! HOLD ON!" But then the body became fuller. A man appeared. "No," Harry whispered. It was Lord Voldemort. "We meet again, Potter. And look, it's your girlfriend," Voldemort added touching her face with his spider like fingers. Hermione whimpered. "Leave her!" Harry roared. But Voldemort got out his wand. "Crucio!" Hermione shirked in agony, twitching. "I said leave her!" Harry thundered. The curse was lifted. Hermione was whimpering still and twitching. I have to beat him! Harry thought. Or Hermione won't make it! Voldemort smiled. "So the Great Harry Potter has a weakness." He grinned touching Hermione's cheek. She winced. "Don't worry, Mudblood. I have plans for you." He hissed into her ear. Hermione recoiled at the touch. "Get your fucking hands off her!" Harry roared. Voldemort turned to him. "Potter, you and I will duel. At the Chamber of Secrets. But for now I think I'll let you try and find you girlfriend." He smirked. He snapped his fingers and Hermione vanished. "NO!" He yelled. "You have 72 hours to find her. Or else she'll die very slowly and very painfully. Then Voldemort disappeared. Harry fell to his knees. "NO!" he bellowed pounding his fist onto the ground. Then he got up. "Okay, all I have to do is locate Hermione. And I only have 72 hours!" Harry said furiously. Then he disapperated. "Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked that the M.E.T.A.D.M Headquarters. "I have 72 hours to find Hermione. And I have no fucking idea where the fuck she is! Yeah, everything is peachy!" Harry snapped. Sirius and Remus looked startled. "72 hours? Harry, did something else happen?" Remus asked cautiously. "Yeah, Voldemort's back." He said grimly. "What!?" bellowed Sirius and Remus in alarm. "He's back. And the only person who knows how to stop vanished." "I never thought I'd say this but we've got to find Hermione." Sirius sighed. Remus nodded. James and Lilly came in. "And so we will." James said. Harry looked at his parents. "Yeah but I have no idea where she is!" Harry said slipping into a chair. Lily frowned. "Harry, we'll help. We'll get old friends to locate her." She promised. He looked up at his mother. "Thanks, Mum." He whispered. She smiled. James looked proudly at his son. "I'm very proud of you, Harry. Sticking up with those Dursleys all those years ago. You just wait. We'll go and have a talk with that sister of yours, Lils." He grinned looking at her. "Don't you dare hex her or I'll buy a dragon! And I'll get Dudley to live with us!" she snapped. James cowered in fear. Harry laughed. "Down to business," Sirius said seriously. "we need to find Hermione Granger!" Harry nodded. Hold on, Hermione. I'm coming. He thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione opened her blood caked eyes. Her arms were hung up her feet more than 50 feet from the ground. She felt ready to die. "Hello, Miss Granger," said an amused voice. Hermione looked down. Lord Voldemort stood against a pillar smiling. "What do you want?" Hermione croaked. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. You've lost a lot of blood you restore me. And for that I spear your life for now." He said. Hermione whimpered in pain. Voldemort chuckled; he stepped onto a balance beam, which raised up to meet her. "You're brave, Miss Granger. Very brave, a worthy duelist I may add. You and Potter are the best duelists I've ever met." He whispered wiping her bloody face clean. He then lifted her chin. Their eyes met. "I see why Potter loves you. You have beautiful eyes and a perfect figure." He said kissing her cheek softly. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded. "Hurt you? Never, Mr Malfoy has already seen to that." Voldemort said, mildly shocked. Then tears of pain fell from her eyes. "If I know Potter, he'll be here shortly." Voldemort soothed softly. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek then left. Hermione hung there. No wand and no way of escape. All her training went down the drain. There was nothing to be done. Hermione had promised to die to fight Voldemort when Professor Dumbledore trained her. "Harry, I want to see you one last time," she whispered. "It's only the Beginning of the End." She added.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's team worked for 2 days trying to find Hermione. But still nothing turned up. Harry sat in his office drumming his fingers together, thinking. "Where are you, Hermione?" he wondered aloud. There was a knock on his door and Lily came in with a mug of tea. "Here, Harry, drink this." She said kindly, setting down the mug. Harry smiled very weakly. "Thanks, Mum." Lily sat down. "I'm sure you'll find her, Harry. She's strong. Hermione will pull through. Just have faith." She said gently. He looked into her emerald green eyes that he inherited. "I know. Hermione's a brilliant witch. I know I-" But he stopped talking. "Harry, I want to see you one last time. It's the Beginning of the End." Said a very weak voice. "It's Hermione. I can hear her," Harry gapped, startling Lily. She looked at him. "Where is she?" she asked. Harry closed his eyes, thinking, feeling her. "She's in Rome. In the Colosseum." He finally said, opening his bright green eyes. "And she's dying."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione opened her eyes weakly. "I just want to see Harry. One last time." She whimpered. Her body was batter and torn. Her wrists were bloody and the bones were near visible. Plus her other injuries weren't helping. Hermione looked down. Nothing but black water. There was a small door some 400 yards away. She groaned. So sleepy. She thought. But she just wanted to see her beloved Harry Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and his team arrived in Rome with only a few hours left to rescue Hermione. Harry motioned his team. "We split up. Who ever finds Hermione first get her and try to get away as soon as possible." Harry said. Nodding they split. Harry climbed down the worn steps. So close. He thought. Suddenly as he reached the bottom he cam face to face with Lord Voldemort. "And now, Potter, we duel!" Suddenly Harry felt a jerk behind his navel as though he being pulled foreword. Suddenly Harry was standing in The Chamber of Secrets. "Poor Potter, you thought your girlfriend was in Rome. But really she's right here!" Voldemort laughed. Harry's head shot up. A woman in a beautiful lace whit dress was hanging above them. Hermione Granger hung there, bloody and battered. "Hermione!" Harry cried, trying to get to her. But Voldemort stopped him. "Yes, Potter she's here. But you have to defeat me to free her." He said, getting his wand out. Harry's eyes flashed with rage. "Fine, only if you swear not to hurt Hermione." Harry snapped. "I swear, I only want to duel you, Potter," Voldemort hissed. "Relashio!" Harry was blasted off his feet by the spell. "Diffindo!" Harry roared. Knifes cut into Voldemort. He screamed. "Crucio!" Harry dodged it. "Your turn. Fiery Leviate!" Harry snarled. A giant blast of fire shot at Voldemort. It hit him fully in the chest. Again Voldemort screamed in agony. "Avada Kedavra!" roared Voldemort. Harry jumped aside in time to avoid the killing curse. "PETRIFUS INKEDAMUS!" Harry bellowed. The same spell Hermione used when she battled him shot into Voldemort. He roared in pain. "Crucio!" Harry was hit wit the Cruciatus curse. He yelped in pain. "Fiery Leviate!" Harry boomed. Once again a huge fireball shot at Voldemort. He fell back his wand went flying. Then the flames vanished. Harry Potter was upon him with his wand. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do this and I will." He whispered coldly. "If you kill me, you'll be like me." Voldemort hissed. Harry glared at him, with all the hate in the world burning in his eyes. "You stole my childhood. I was forced to live with muggles who hated me! Nearly killed my best friend. And now do you think I fucking care about killing you!" Harry barked. Suddenly Voldemort's wand flew to him. Then he threw Harry off him. "Here it ends! Avada-" Harry leapt to his feet and shouted quickly, "Avada Kedavra!" A large emerald green phoenix blasted from his wand and into Voldemort. He blasted away, screaming. His ashes were destroyed. "Incendio!" Harry cried. The ropes broke and Hermione fell. Harry caught her though as she fell. Her eyes were caked with dry blood and were closed her wrists bloody and the bones nearly showing. Harry gently lay her down on the ground. "Hermione, can you hear me? Please, say something." He begged. Hermione said nothing but she did show signs of life. Harry cried softly into her body. His tears seemed to wake her. Hermione blinked. "Harry? Is that you?" she croaked. He smiled weakly. "Hey, I'm here." He whispered. She smiled weakly. "I knew you'd come." She moaned. "Shh, save you energy." Harry said. Hermione gasped. "I feel so light." She moaned. Harry lifted her. Indeed she was very light. "Hermione, stay with me, please!" Harry pleaded. She looked at him. "I'll try." She said weakly. Then quickly Harry brought Hermione up to the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore met them. "I knew you'd be here." He said quietly. He led Harry to a bed where he set Hermione down. Madame Pomfrey came running over with a goblet full of potion. She slipped the potion into Hermione's mouth then she forced the liquid down. Then the nurse turned to Harry and Dumbledore. "I don't know if she'll make it." She whispered. Harry felt as if he had just died. "Her injuries are just to great. We must move her to St. Mongo's Hospital or she'll die." The medi nurse said. Harry nodded and picked Hermione and hurried to Hogsmeade station. Hermione was asleep but Harry could see her in pain. "Please, hold on. I can't loose you!" he said crying on her. At last the train arrived and soon they arrived at the hospital. Many Medi wizards hurried over. They took Hermione away from Harry. For many hours there was nothing to do but wait. At last a Medi wizard came out. Harry hurried over to him. "She's in a coma. I'm sorry. The lose of blood was great so she slipped into a coma. Chances of her waking up are 1/20," he said clasping Harry on the shoulder. Harry froze there as if he had not heard or did hear but did not believe. "Thank-you." He said huskily. The Medi wizard nodded and left. Slowly Harry walked into Hermione's room. She looks like an angel. A fallen angel. He thought bitterly. Hermione lay there breathing softly. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her, holding her hand as if it was his life. "I love you so much. I loved you since out first train ride. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. And you are. Please, come back to me." Harry mumbled. Ron Weasley came in, holding in holding his bowler hat tightly. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I dropped all charges against her." Ron said, with tears. Harry looked at him. "Thank you, Ron." 


	13. Chapter 12 Departed

Chapter 12  
  
Departed  
  
Disclaimer: once again I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Although I would like to.but they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A month passed and still Hermione hadn't woken up. And Harry just sat there holding her hand. James and Lily looked through the window, they looked sad. "He loves her so much." James said holding his wife's waist. "Yes, and he's so worried about her. I do hope that she'll pull through." Lily agreed resting her head on his shoulder. That night Hermione woke up. She winced and looked down. Harry looked like his 11-year-old self when he slept; he was sleeping peacefully hold her hand lightly. "Harry?" He snapped awake. At last Hermione had opened her beautiful brown eyes. "Hermione!" he cried sobbing into her blankets. She played with his hair, gently. "I thought I loosed you for good." He sobbed, his voice muffled. "I'm not going anywhere." Hermione whispered. Then Harry got down on one knee, still holding her hand. "Hermione, I loved you for so long. You're the woman that I want to spend all my days with. Will you please marry me?" he asked. Hermione cried as he took out a small box. Within it was the most beautiful ring. An emerald green diamond shaped like 7 white diamonds in circled a heart. The band was platinum. "It belonged to my mum. She gave it to me. And now I want you to wear it." Hermione cried and kissed him. The wedding would take place one month after Hermione was released. Ron cried on her when he found out she was awake. Ginny, Lily, and Hermione were shopping for the wedding dress and the bridesmaids. "Lily, would you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked. She smiled. "Of course I will," she replied. Then she took out a choker with a thin cross. "I wore this when u got married. I want you to wear it for yours." Lily said, putting it on Hermione. She smiled. "I think I found my dress." Hermione said finally. It was a strapless silk white, it had an opening down the front and it reveled a beaded pattern. Ginny squealed in delight. "It's beautiful, Hermione! Oh, you're so lucky!" She smiled at the younger girl. "Thank you. Now we have to find bridesmaids dresses. You Lavender, and Fleur are the bridesmaids." At last they found the bridesmaids dresses. It was a pale baby pink with a choker of diamonds. Lily's was a long pale powder blue dress.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was having troubles of his own. James laughed. "Harry, relax. Or else you're get sick." He said. "I don't know what to do!" harry panicked. "Don't worry, Padfoot and I already arranged it. Padfoot will take Hermione down the aisle and I'll be your best man." James grinned. Harry looked grateful. "I'm glad you're here." Harry said happily. "Me too, Son." James whispered. And they hugged. 


	14. Chapter 13 Wedding

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last chapter of The Beginning of the End. And the last time that I'm telling that the HP characters do not belong to me.  
  
Soon it was time for the wedding. Harry was getting his tie on and thinking about Hermione. James looked at his son. "Well, at least you're not as nervous as I was when I got married." He chuckled. Harry grinned. "I love her, Dad. And everything." James chuckled. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way about your mother when I met her." Then together they went out to the Weasley's garden, where the wedding would be held. Elderly Mrs Weasley kissed Barry on the cheek when she saw him. "Congratulations, Harry. Everything is ready. And," she winked. "Hermione looks absolutely beautiful." Harry grinned. "Do I have to wait?" he asked turning to James. James frowned. "Of course you do!" he said gruffly. Most of the staff from Hogwarts turned up to see two of brightest students get married to one another. Even Snape showed up. But he jumped when he saw James. "Potter!" he snarled. "Snape, what still don't know how to wash your hair?" James smirked. Snape went red with fury. "And why are you here?" James frowned. "Headmaster Dumbledore said I could." Snape shot back. Then Dumbledore stepped in. "I suggest you both sit down. The wedding is about to start." He said. Snape sat down while James stood beside Lily. The music started and the grooms friends walked in with the bridesmaids. Then the best man and Maid of Honor. As they took their place the music started again. Hermione walked in with Sirius. Harry's jaw dropped. Mrs Weasley was right. Hermione was beautiful. At last she was beside Harry. She smiled. He grinned. As he put on the ring Hermione's eyes filled with happiness. "You may kiss the bride." The minister said. And Harry did. The reception was beautiful. Harry smashed cake in Hermione's face so she did the same. James, Sirius, and Remus hung Snape in a tree only in his gray boxers. The Marauders roared with laughter. "To the bride and the groom. To my son and his beautiful wife. May their days together be full of love and happiness." James said loudly holding up his wineglass, when he got back. "To Harry and Hermione!" everyone shouted. Then two muggles came up. Then the music began. "May I have this dance?" Harry asked his bride. She blushed and took his hand.  
  
We were strangers staring out on a journey, Never dreaming what we have to go through,  
  
Hermione looked at him. "How did-" she began. "This is the song when we first kissed." Harry replied.  
  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing, At the Beginning with you, No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you were there to remind me, This is the start  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing At the Beginning with you  
  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
  
A new love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Yeah  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
As the song ended Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Suddenly they were back at Hogwarts in their 7th year. Harry held Hermione in the moonlight and they gazed into each other's eyes. Then they kissed. 10 years later Hermione died because of her injuries that followed her. But not before giving birth to two children. A boy and a girl. The boy was named Harry Eric James Potter and the girl Hermione Elizabeth Potter both 10 when she died. Harry Potter died 20 years later. His grave said, "To the boy who lived. A loving husband, a loving father, and a grandfather. Who survived by his wife Hermione Anne Potter" There standing waiting for him was his family. "Hermione." He whispered. And she was smiling with her arms opened. He ran into her arms. "I've missed you. But you're here now." Hermione whispered. Harry smiled. "I've missed you too. I love you." Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius looked at them happily. Then they embraced like at their wedding all those years ago. Harry breathed again. It was The Beginning of the End but the start of a new one.  
  
The End.  
  
Oh by the way when James met the Dursleys he cursed them. ^_^ 


End file.
